The Others
by FromHellWithLove
Summary: Limburger returns to early plans after yet another failure thanks to the Biker Mice. The plan Leads Modo down a strange path with a stranger Rider, mean while Mars is gathering all Martians to Mars because of the dwindling population. Meaning the Bros have to get married whether they like it or not, that is until they stumble on to Earth biggest secret.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Blast those infernal biker mice!" Limburger yelled slamming his fists on his desk! Greasepit dived for cover, slipping over the oil which oozed from his skin. Landing behind the sofa he cradled his head, peeking out from behind his fingers at his boss.

The biker mice from Mars had foiled his last ploy to take over Chicago, by placing transporters in buildings he could have sent them straight to Plutark. Any people in them would have been kept or sold as slaves. This had made the Mice particularly angry, all of Limburgers goons sported broken bones and internal bleeding, and those where the lucky ones. Limburger and his mad scientist Karbunkle had been buried under Limburger tower once again.

Now settled in one of Limburgers many secret bases nothing could stop Limburgers rage.

"Karbunkle!" Limburger shouted,

Promptly as always the mad man appeared wheezing "Yes your supreme cheeseyness"

"Karbunkle," Limburger greeted barely disguising the malice in his voice "We require a change of plans. If I do not supply a large quantity of raw minerals to Plutark before the week is out, the High Chairman will have all our hides. And let me assure you, my dear doctor, he shall get yours piece BY PIECE!" his voice made the whole room shake.

Karbunkle shifted placing some maps and papers in front of Limburger, "I do believe it's time to exploit the other residence of this planet once more."

"These plans where abandoned," Limburger growled, looking over the maps and diagrams of the hidden cities of Earth "Those radical creatures, proved impossible to control, and the artefacts are hidden. Lucky for us as long as we stay in human territories they don't know we're still here."

"Yes, but my research tells me," Karbunkle wheezed pulling a display board down "The current movement of the Earths Plates show the kingdoms are at war with each other, with chaos growing the perfect time to strike" he smiled evilly "you can easily slip in unnoticed, steal the artefacts, and the kingdoms will blame each other. Then you step in with a helping hand, and" he chuckled "not only can you sell them information about their precious artefacts but also sell weapons to both sides the kingdoms will destroy each other, leaving you to plunder their recourses freely."

Limburger looked over the maps and plans with a sick smile "My dear Doctor Karbunkle, I do believe your right." He looked up with an evil gleam in his eye "With the kingdoms in disarray, the human world will be weakened. Such a pity humans don't know how much they depend on the hidden people of this miserable little planet."

Limburger's cruel laughter rang out through the entire base.


	2. Modo Solo

**Chapter 1 Modo's solo mission**

Modo Mouse, a 7ft tall gray Martian mouse with a robotic arm and eye patch. Rode his beloved bike Lil Hoss across the country roads, since Limburgers disappearances life had been pretty quiet for the bros, too quiet for Modo's liking, he had taken to following up leads to his were abouts. Now he was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and hills, pulling up his bike he slipped off his helmet. The view took his breath away, green rolling hills, clear blue skies as far as his eyes could see, to one side of him was a roaring waterfall, falling down to a fast running river that snaked across the land.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw something so beautiful, "nature at its finest" he said patting his bike affectionately. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of Bikes approaching quickly, be barely had enough time to replace his helmet before the sped fast him, so quickly he nearly missed them. "Some ones in a hurry" he muttered starting his bike "Come on Lil Hoss; let's see where the fire is"

Modo followed their trail for miles, before he finally found them his face fell at the chaos "Oh Momma" bellow him, the four bikers were fighting valiantly against at least thirty of Limburgers goons, as well as some giant robots Modo was all too familiar with, they had once put Charley in the hospital, Modo and his bros had scrapped them all, or so he thought.

From his position Modo could see what Limburger was up to; some of his digging machines where moving back and forth from a cave to the left, piling earth and gems onto a conveyer belt, sending them straight to Plutark.

Modo took a moment to examine the bikers, it was hard because all of them wore full biking gear, bulky black leather designed to take a hit, with black helmets to match. Their bikes were different, one was a large Harley type bike, heavy and thick built to take down anything in its path, two were modified ninjas designed for speed, and the last was a crosser bike, perfect for this land. Its agility was a thing of beauty in its self; the rider knew how to use it. In fact all the riders rode the bikes as if bike and rider was one. Despite the skill of the riders they were heavily outnumbered and with only earth guns they were losing badly, unlike Modo and his bros Modo guessed this was their first time against Limburger.

Modo's eye glowed red as he watched the rider from the Harley get thrown from their ride, they landed hard after bouncing off a couple of branches, others were trying to reach them, but kept getting intercepted. The fallen biker lay scarily still.

Modo kicked his bike into action, guns blazing. The rider of the Crosser Bike noticed him first, swinging their bike around riding up to him, gun to his head, flipping their visor up they shouted "whose side you on?"

"No ones, I just have a grudge against them," Modo shouted back ignoring the weapon to his head, he continued to shoot at Limburgers goons,

The rider lowered their gun, nodding "Give Hawk cover so he can get Flint out of here, Orca and I shall protect the entrance"

"Which ones Hawk," he yelled back but the biker had gone. Shrugging he continued firing until one of the ninjas pulled up, they had no weapon out, but nodded at Modo. Modo nodded back giving him cover fire until they pulled up next to the fallen rider, Modo continued to cover them as the rider pulled the wounded onto their bike, and riding away from the fight.

Modo rejoined the Crosser Rider and Orca taking out a digger; Modo shot a rope from Lil Hoss, riding round and round til the digger fell and exploded. The

They had disappeared down a tunnel attempting to drive the goons back, "Need a little help?" he yelled

"We need to collapse this entrance" Crosser yelled "preferably with us on the right side, you got something for that?"

"Ya but you need help driving them back,"

"We can handle this!" Crosser shouted "go do what you have to!"

"Sorry bro, but I don't think you can" Modo said helpfully pointing out "Your outnumbered and down two riders,"

"But now we're on home turf," Orca shouted riding further down the tunnel

"Just go to the entrance!" Crosser ordered riding after Orca taking out a digger as they went, Modo shook his head, part of him wanted to follow, the other part told him it wasn't him fight. At the entrance Modo took aim at the rocks above the cave, his eye scanning the dark, deep in the tunnel he saw flashed of white light, the ground trembled "Whoa" Modo steadied his feet to prevent Lil Hoss falling over, then everything was silent. For several tense moments Modo waited.

Finally Limburgers Goons zoomed out the tunnel shouting, followed by the riders "That's the last of them," Orca said, Orca turned in a circle and headed back down the tunnel.

"Blow it up" Crosser said pulling up next to him

Shocked Modo asked "Why?"

"Orca lives down there, and it's not the only entrance," Crosser explained "the others are hidden" Crosser put their hand on his arm "Don't worry, he'll be fine" Modo nodded, firing at the tunnel roof causing rubble and boulders to block the entrance.

"What about you?" Modo asked after the dust cleared "why were you fighting Limburger"

"My business is no concern of yours," Crosser hissed then frowned under her helmet "Limburger was behind this?" Modo nodded

"Big, smelly, cheeseballl?" The Martian could have sworn he heard the biker hiss, "Do you need help?" he asked kindly

"No!" Crosser snapped, breathing deeply Crosser continued calmly "Thank you for your assistance, you had beautiful timing, but we can handle ourselves from here," she nodded to Orca, Orca rode off. Modo watched the rider disappear before turning back to Crosser

"Who are you?"

Crosser chuckled "Dangerous question,"

"And what's wrong with danger?" Modo teased, Crosser seemed to think for a moment

"Where are you from?" Crosser asked

"Chicago."

"You're a long way out, what brings you here?" crosser rested on the handle bars watching him closely from under a tinted visor

"Nice ride" Modo said, "Who are you?" he repeated

Crosser stretched, shoulders clicking "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

"If a tinted visor counts as a mask, but I can see that."

"Of course you can." Crosser said lightly "I'm not questioning your powers of observation I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is"

Modo nodded slowly "I see"

Again Crosser chuckled "May i give you some advice?"

"Sure" Modo was beginning to feel uneasy, Crosser was avoiding his questions, body tense yet voice relaxed, but he couldn't tell of it was male or female. Worst of all the clearing had become very quiet

"Go home and kiss you loved ones good bye," Modo tensed, Crosser continued "A Storm is coming, and it will destroy most of this earth. Man, woman, and child. The gods will have no mercy, when the storm comes"

Modo had had enough, pointing his cannon at Crosser he growled "Who are you!?" Crosser's hands raised in surrender but said nothing, "Give me your name?" he demanded

"Not to an outsiders! Don't worry" Crosser said calmly "I wish i could save you but..." trailing off slightly, Crosser shrugged leaning past the cannon, Modo listened carefully "you're not going to remember any of this,"

Modo realised to late that Crosser was a distraction, he felt a sharp prick behind him, punching wildly out his fist connected with a body, but it was too late the world around him began to spin. Suddenly a pair of vivid mismatched eyes stared into his, one was black the other was white. The voice of a fallen angel met his ears

"Return to Chicago Modo, and forget this encounter." The voice ordered "you remember nothing"

Hypnotised by the eyes Modo repeated "I remember nothing," with little thought he started his bike and rode off.

The man with the mismatched eyes watched him go, "He will still have the memories, but locked away." He turned to the rider of the Cross bike, "You will follow him."

The rider sighed, taking off the helmet. Sweat and dust stuck to her skin, her hair stained a shade darker with grease, large bags under her eyes told of countless sleepless nights, "I have business in Chicago. As you well know Orca"

"Your cousin?" Orca asked, Orca was a tall, lanky dark haired man, with a scar running down his left cheek, in a straight line from his eye. He called it his tear drop scar.

"Exactly," the woman smiled, patting her bikes engine it hummed affectionately beneath her, "Shadow and I also need to check out some leads."

"Do you really think Plutarkians had something to do with this?" Orca asked sounding very troubled, like many he was still haunted by their last encounter.

"Seven very old and powerful artefacts have been stolen, their keepers missing." The woman shook her head putting her helmet back on, "We are still paying the price, last time the Plutarkians where here" the man's eyes darkened and he nodded "return home Orca," she said "Spend time with your family," Kicking her engine into life "I've got one more goodbye"

Riding off she followed the path Modo had left.


End file.
